1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic ankle braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of ankle braces are currently available to prevent ankle injuries, such as sprains. Some braces include purely soft components, and others incorporate rigid components. In general, these braces are designed to support the wearer's ankle and prevent unnatural movements that might cause injury.